


Be Good

by BendyDick



Series: Good Boys Don't Cry [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Child Abuse, Childhood, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants to put Richard out of his misery, he wants to make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Good

“James please stop!” Richard screamed unafraid of waking up their passed out parents because the fear was rising though out his body. Jim stepped closer, looping the belt around both his hands as he did.

 

“It’s better this way. I promise. There won’t be any more hurt- any more pain. ” His voice is soft but his eyes are like fire. Richard doesn’t know what he did. They were eating the food from under their bed one second and the next Jim had flung him to the floor and kicked him over and over again until stars danced in his vision.

 

Richard whimpered and shook his head. He had already backed all the way up against the far wall and there was no place else to run. Tears started to fall down his round cheeks, one side sporting a deep purple bruise. “I’ll make it better, I’m sorry!”

 

“You didn’t do anything. I am saving you.”

 

The younger twin tried not to fight as the belt wrapped around the back of his neck. He whimpered, he looked into Jim’s eyes hoping maybe he’d change his mind because Richard knew there was nothing he could do to stop this.

 

“I am going to take you away from it all, so it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

 

His wind pipe was smashed down, pushed to the back of his throat as the leather wrapped around. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to learn about titrations, and about the sun and writing. Their teacher was going to let them watch a movie the next week, he promised. He wanted to see the movie. Breathing was impossible and panic started to flood his system. Jim never took it this far, Jim would never really hurt him, would he?

 

“Please-” Richard croaked, unable to annunciate the words properly. The tears wouldn’t stop, neither would Jim who just kept shaking his head and pushing down tighter.

 

It was too much, he couldn’t die this way, he wouldn’t. He shoved Jim away only to have them both topple to the floor and the last of his air escaped his lungs upon impact leaving him shaking, hands reaching up to claw at the ones choking him. “Please!” His vision started to fade till the only thing he could see was his brother’s kindly smiling face looming above him. “James…”

 

“This will make it all better, no one is gonna hurt you again, I’ll make sure of it.”

 

Richard thrashed under him, bucking his hips, arching his back but he was small. He was fragile even being the same size as Jim and he didn’t want to hurt him. His chest started heaving, searching for oxygen, needing it to survive. His mouth gapped and he reached up he arms trying to shove Jim off his body futility. Nothing but a sad little retch left his throat and he sobbed.

 

“Just give in, just die! Why aren’t you dying?!” Jim screeched, tears starting to blur his own vision as he looked down at his blue faced brother. “Why do you have to mess everything up?!” He let his hands go loose and pulled the belt away before standing up and kicking Richard in the stomach yet again, adding another bruise to the countless ones already there.

 

“I’m sorry…” Richard hiccupped, gagging and hacking past the lump in his throat. He curled in on his aching body and started to cry. “I didn’t mean to. So sorry…”

 

“You aren’t sorry.” Jim turned around and slammed his heel into his brother’s nose. “If you were sorry you would have let yourself die!”

 

“But I don’t wanna die!”

 

“Do you want to always be in pain? That’s all that’s in this world. Death is surely better!”

 

“No…. no… No!” Richard cupped his hand under his nose to catch the blood before it stained the carpet and they both got in trouble. “Please!” His words were rough and sounded like they were cracking in his chest before they fell from his lips. “I don’t want to leave you!”

 

Jim picked back up the belt and sighed, “It won’t be for long, I promise.” He could see the fear making Richard’s pupils grow wide, the boy tried to turn over to his stomach and crawl away but he was too slow. This is what had to happen. Jim couldn’t let him take any more pain, he couldn’t let his stomach gurgle the way it had earlier at the sight of the minuscule food they managed to scavenge. “Be still for me.”

 

Richard’s lip quivered under his bloody palm but he did his best not to move. “Put your hands down.” He did and just stared up at the celling trying to will away his tears. “I’m not doing this to hurt you.” The leather was pressed back against his neck and his chest started to heave. “Hush, hush, it’ll be over in two minutes, you’ll be out in eighteen seconds.” That didn’t make the sobs any better, if anything it made them worse and Richard was outright bawling.

 

He looked so ugly when he cried. Face contorted into a mess of features, eyes twisted shut, mouth wide open letting forth horrible keens and pleads, tears and blood running down the fat, hideous cheeks. It was better this way. Jim rolled his eyes and started to loop the belt around again, straddling Richard’s body and pressing his arms to his chest. He would do it right this time.

 

He pushed the end of the leather through the buckle and started to pull it as tight as he could, flinching when Richard’s eyes flew open in fear as the pain started to come back. His body started to thrash in panic even though Jim kept hissing at him to stop.

 

Richard gave a loud whimper as his vision started to go black and his eyes started to roll up into the back of his head. He never thought it’d end this way, he always knew Jim would chose his death and only let him leave once he was ready but he never thought it’d be so soon.

 

His body started to still and Jim’s hands shook. “No, no, no I changed my mind! NO!” Selfishly he ripped the belt off and threw it across the room. “Richard?” He could hear something, something quiet and soft then Richard sat start up and gasped at the air before falling into hysterics.

 

“I’m sorry!” He hiccupped. He’d be a good boy, he wouldn’t ask for food, he wouldn’t say he was bored, he’d be a good boy. “I’m so sorry!” He’d take the all the beatings, even if their dad was calling for James. “I didn’t mean to!”

 

Jim hushed him and helped him up into their bed. “No, no baby, I was trying to give you a reward because you were being so good.” Richard didn’t understand. He didn’t want to die. “I was trying to set you free.” He nuzzled against his brother’s chest not caring that he was smearing snot, tears and blood across the old shirt. He just wanted the comfort.

 

“I promise not to do it again.” Jim said as he rubbed small circles across Richard’s back. “But remember, you chose this, I don’t ever want to hear you complain about our life or any of the choices I make for us because I tried to be nice, I tried to save you.”

 

“Thank you!” Richard sobbed, leaning up to press kisses to Jim’s chin. “Thank you.” He would never complain, ever, ever. He would be grateful for everything Jim gave him because his life was Jim’s, he was Jim’s, Jim could take it all away and he knew that now. He would always be good. Always be good for his Jim.

**Author's Note:**

> My muse doesn't let me sleep. Sorry if this is dark, I was reading a really dark comic. I hope it's okay... why am I posting this >_> Runs away...


End file.
